User talk:Xenomorph2012
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Heya Heya Xeno, it's Olivia. Just thought I'd let you know I'm on my way out. Be sure to look up BettyBoopKiss or Aaron :P. His a good kid. Watch out for these people; Halseymj, Supertologist and Noemon. Steer clear of them would be my advice but if I know you, you'll gladly take them on. Also, protect my wiki from any bastards or anyone who is opposed to it (Captain Tweed and again Noemon.) Ignore some Gorilla spice lad coz he is probably made up by halsey to make him look like a big lad. So, I'll see you around, probably saturday. See you <3 PowerSeeker 16:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Olivia I love Alien, so lets be friends I think we can be good friends, cause for one I already love that you called HalseyMJ a tool ROTFLMAO. Now normally I'm not mean to ppl, but he ttly tried to steal everyones work so I just don't like thieves haha. Anyway I love your username, cause I mean who doesnt love Alien right, best movie ever. Anyway I am super glad that your going to join the other fan wiki, and It really makes me glad that I know that someone who was close to Olivia is going to be watching over the Wiki. She is a very nice person, and i'm glad that now I get to meet another person that has known her for like all their life. Um other than all that I hope that together we can get rid of ppl like HalseyMJ and build the new wiki up to a great an safe site for people and their work, and if we work really hard maybe we can have a great writing safe place on the internet. Its great to hear that a very straight forward person like you will be helping all us Admins look over the wiki. I'm happy to work with you, just as I was for Olivia. Oh and PS it rocks that you like Alien. sincelry BettyBoopKiss or Aaron 22:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Just a heads up, the vandal, has been banned indefinitely. I have come out of hiatus, albeit temporarily to reverse the trolls damage to the wiki. Should another vandal appear in the nearby future, please alert your nearest "Active" administrator for assistance, thank you --MasterM 00:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :If the user returns and resumes vandalizing, he or she will be similarly banned and their vandalism undone. Auguststorm1945 20:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hello! hello, my name is supposed to be zelittletaco because thats what my relatives call me. its weird, i know. but i heard or read the conversation going on between a bunch of users. and then i read some more and found out that someone named powerseeker has this website about fan fiction. i want to post my stories there, but i cant find it. can you help me out? Zelittletaco21 02:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I am not a thief and I am not after powerseeker. I just want to fix things with everyone and that other guy is a different user. Halseymj 15:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Listen I'm a nice guy and your seem like someone who is a bit of a jerk but it is a piece of art. Halseymj 22:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hold the phone. attention all wiki users, this is the real Xenomorph. My account has been hacked and is being used to make me look like the biggest jerk!! all edits done by me recently, perhaps from the get go, are to be ignored. I know, most of you wont believe me but it is the truth. If you recieved a message from me, disreagrd it. I have seen my own talk page and I am appalled at what has happened. hey I just saw OMG I just left Halsey a message cause he jokingly threatened 2 say that if he wanted 2 take my fanfictions he would, and I read in another message that Olivia ttly banned his account for like a year or something, is that true? OMG thats amazing I really do not like him, I mean who threatens to steal someone elses work, he is such a bum. Anyway I am really glad to hear about this. Also I hope to hear from you soon about your further plans for the fan writing wiki. Sincerly Aaron 04:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey wiki friend Hey Xeno, I feel like its been forever since i've talked to u last, I hope Olivia got my goodbye, I'm glad that your an Admin, and even if your now in full charge of the writing wiki i'm glad to have you in charge. Oh thank you so much for reading my fan fictions and even reading that I like space ship modeling, i'd love to see some pics of your kellion model. I built a model of my shuttle from my Fan fiction "Dead Space Meltdown", I'm actually suprised it came together as well as it did, I'm in the process of making my own planet cracker design, but it's for a ship that is now a research and transport ship for EarthGov, I really hope to hear from you soon, and THANK U sooooo much for Banning HAlsey's profile from the writing wiki, that was awesome. Thanks a bunch and hopw 2 hear from u soon your friend Aaron